


Kidnapped

by Akiry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Molestation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiry/pseuds/Akiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean and Armin are on a mission disguised as Eren and Christa and are purposefully kidnapped, they encounter the worst kind of kidnapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapters 53 and 54  
> Part 2 soon to follow!

When Armin felt a rough hand close around his middle and lift him forcefully off the ground, it was all he could muster not to let out a yell; but when his body was thrown against the hard floor of the cart he could not help but let a small noise escape him. Out of instinct, he pushed his forearms to the floor and tried to heave himself up, but a heavy hand grabbed him round the neck and forced his cheek into the cart's floor just in time for him to see Jean get roughly thrown down next to him.

'Eren and Christa!' Armin heard someone shout – Sasha. 'They've been taken again!' But as the cart sped away, his teammates did not follow. Just as planned.

Armin cast a wary eye up at the kidnappers. The one holding Jean down was dark-haired and bulky in shape whereas his own captor was blond and square. Both men wore shabby suits and seemed worse for wear; tired and annoyed. No doubt they'd been waiting to pounce on them for days. Armin locked eyes with his kidnapper and felt his throat tighten as he attempted to swallow. The cold eyes stared back at him, gleaming and piercing, his mouth twisting into a smile. Armin felt a bead of sweat trickle down the nape of his neck, hoping the kidnappers would not see through his disguise. He was not completely certain he could pull off playing a girl, especially one as pretty as Historia.

Next to him, Jean shouted at his kidnapper through clenched teeth, 'You fucker! That hurt!' and started to wriggle under the man's grasp, reminding Armin that he should be pretending to try and get away as well. 'Let me go or I'll cut you open!' Jean cried, mimicking Eren's wrath.

'That's Jaeger all right,' said the dark-haired man, gripping Jean by the nape as he pinned him harshly to the floor of the cart, 'We've been told all about you. Can't keep your damn mouth shut.' The man spat on the wagon's floorboards, 'Freak of nature.'

'Fuck you!'

The two kidnappers pulled rope out of their pockets and began to bind their legs together. Jean and Armin feigned a struggle as the kidnappers tied them up. All the while, Jean never stopped yelling.

'-And another thing, if you think my sister or Captain Levi is gonna let you get away with this, then y-' But the rest was never heard as a handkerchief was wrapped tightly round his mouth.

'Thank Christ,' muttered the driver, casting an eye over his shoulder at Jean, 'That was doing my head in. They weren't joking when they said this kid was a brat.'

Jean faked anger as he pelted what Armin could only assume were muffled insults and choice curse words at the driver through his gag.

After quickly tying his hands together, the dark-haired man let go of Jean entirely. Now that he was securely bound, the man sat down in the opposite corner of the cart, glumly looking on. Armin waited for his man to finish and do the same, but as the seconds trickled by, the weight on Armin's back did not relinquish, and soon Armin felt assertive fingers move slowly up his spine, making his skin tingle unpleasantly under the touch. Invading fingers grazed the back of Armin's neck, and suddenly the hand wound round his neck.

'Don't worry, girlie,' the man said softly, 'You're in good hands.' The chuckle that came from his throat sent ripples of fear up Armin's spine and he exchanged a fearful look with Jean.

The blond man murmured to himself as he continued to wrap rope round Armin's wrists. He let out a giggle as he pulled harshly on the rope, tightening the hold and drawing out a small cry from Armin.

'Oh, what was that?' the man sneered, pressing his weight down on Armin's back, 'Did the little mouse make a sound? Do it again, eh?'

'Stop that,' the driver muttered, 'Don't say shit like that when other people are around.'

The blond man chuckled again but released his hold. Armin looked to Jean, but his friend was not looking in his direction any more. Instead, Jean's eyes were fixed on the blond man, narrowed in disgust as he tried to shout obscenities at him. The men ignored Jean; their gazes were glued to Armin instead.

'Oi, Tony,' said the kidnapper who'd grabbed Jean. 'Sit the girl upright.'

The blond man moved quickly towards Armin, eager to get near, and dragged him up into a sitting position. His rough hands gripped Armin hard and lingered as he drew back to get a good look at him. The two men seemed to be inspecting him now; their eyes trailing all over him – his face and hair, his legs, his hips... Tony hunched forwards.

'Pretty, ain't she?' he said.

'Yeah…' the other replied, smiling for the first time. 'You could say that.'

The driver grumbled something from where he sat and the two men turned their attention towards him instead.

'Already?' said the dark-haired man. 'Good. We can get started right away.'

Armin looked out at their surroundings. They had left the town centre a while back, and were now out in the country, surrounded by trees and grass. He spotted where they were headed – a small building standing out by itself, its windows dirty and clouded, and its paint peeling.

The wagon ground to a halt. The driver hopped down from his seat and went to unlock the door of the small, rusting building. The other men advanced towards their captives and pulled them up. Jean struggled, attempting to twist his shoulders out of the dark man's grasp as he was pulled from the wagon and dragged into the old building. Armin tried to follow suit, but found that the more he wrestled in Tony's grip, the more the villain seemed to enjoy it. With each squirm, a new titter of pleasure came from Tony's grinning mouth. Immediately, Armin stopped his struggling and walked obediently through the front door.

Inside, the corridor was dark as no lights were set to guide them. Instead, the driver pushed his hand up against the wall to feel their way along the passage. Soon they rounded a corner and came to a halt as the driver fumbled with keys and a lock. A clanging sound was heard as a door was opened, and the kidnappers walked them into another room.

Here, there was only one high window that illuminated a good portion of the room. Tall wooden crates and boxes were stacked one on top of each other in seemingly random piles. Every surface was covered in layers of dust and cobwebs, save for two chairs that faced one another. Armin was tugged forwards and made to sit in one of the chairs. His hands were then untied and retied around the chair's back, securing him in place. He watched silently as the same was done to Jean.

The men then conferred between them, and it was quickly decided that Tony was to keep the first watch. Armin felt his hairs stand on end as the other men left. As the door shut, Tony turned around and surveyed Armin, a glint in his eye. A smile spread across his lips as he strode over to him and placed both his hands on the boy's knees, bending forwards to study Armin keenly. As he tensed under the touch, Tony slowly moved his thumb in a gentle circle, caressing Armin's knee, sending sick bristles up his leg and into his stomach.

Armin forced himself to look away. He could feel every nerve prickle as he sank further from the man's touch. He could just make out Jean out of the corner of his eyes - his gaze was fixed on the scene in front of him, unblinking. A snap of Tony's fingers caused Armin to jump, and he met the kidnapper's gaze. Tony smirked and stood at his full height as he started to walk round him in a circle.

'So… Christa…' Tony murmured, stopping behind Armin abruptly. He bent forward again and Armin could feel his hot breath on his neck, 'Pretty name for a pretty girl.' He started to rub Armin's shoulders, his hands heavy. Then they started to creep lower, along his sides and stomach. Armin tingled unpleasantly with every touch, squirming in his seat.

The man started to take in deep, harsh breaths as he rubbed his face against Armin's cheek, 'You're a bit flat,' the man breathed in his ear. 'But that's all right. I like that in a girl. Makes them seem more delicate. Like they might break.' Tony glanced up at Jean, 'Don't you agree?' he asked and his laughter rung out around the room, bouncing off the walls and creating an echo. Jean could only stare, his back pushed into his chair as far as it would go; horrified.

The man turned his attention back to Armin, 'What's the matter, girlie?' he moaned thickly. 'Don't want to talk to me? How does your voice sound? I want to know.' His hands moved from Armin's hips to his arms, caressing them as his hands found their way to his bound wrists. 'Is it soft and gentle?' He gripped the rope that bound them and yanked hard on the cord, causing Armin to gasp in pain.

'There you go, see, you found your voice,' the man purred. He lifted one hand to run his knuckles down Armin's cheek. His voice dropped down to a whisper, 'Do it again.'

Armin felt tears rise up and sting the back of his eyes. He looked to Jean for support. His eyes were wide as he gaped at the scene in front of him. Gradually, the tears that had welled up in Armin's eyes began to trickle down his cheeks. Jean met his gaze. His eyes flashed and he abruptly leaned forwards, as if a switch had been flicked. Pulling against his binding ropes, he shouted muffled barks and roars at the man.

Tony glared at Jean. His expression darkened as he moved around Armin and stood over his friend, casting Jean in shadow. Jean crouched back as Tony raised his arm. The hand snapped down quickly, smacking Jean across the cheek.

Jean stared at the floor in surprise, but not for long as the man grabbed him by the collar. 'You stop what you're doing right now,' he hissed. 'If your limbs get cut off, they can regrow, can't they? That's what everyone in the capitol is saying. It must still hurt though. Am I wrong?'

Jean stared into the man's eyes, alarmed and afraid. But then he got a glimpse of Armin, whose shoulders had begun to quiver. All at once, Jean was reanimated. He pulled his head back and struck the man, forehead against forehead, sending him stumbling backwards.

The man clamped one hand to his brow as he swayed. Rage boiled up inside him and he charged at Jean, kicking one of the chair legs so he fell to the floor. Unable to protect himself, Jean landed head first against the concrete, causing him to let out a whine.

'You piece of shit!' the man yelled, 'Don't you fucking dare do that again!'

He glared down at Jean who stared dizzily at a spot on the ground. Satisfied, the man turned round, his chest puffed out as he made his way back to Armin, who shrank in his place with his feet rooted to the floor, pushing himself as far back as he could go, eyes wide and his breathing coming out in shallow, rapid gasps. Jean wriggled feebly where he lay, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the stars that spun under his eyelids.

'Now, pretty,' said the man when he reached Armin, intruding fingers inching towards the top button of Armin's shirt. 'Where were we?'


	2. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues, but all is not settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the double post - there were some uploading issues at first, but it seems fine now!

The sound of smashing glass filled the room as shards from the one window fell from the ceiling, causing everyone to look up in alarm. A slim, black-haired figure jumped straight through the hole, landing gracefully on her toes with her swords unsheathed. Mikasa stood grounded to the spot as she surveyed the man in front of her carefully, whose head was turned to the door as he opened his mouth wide to sound an alarm. But before even a syllable could escape his throat, Mikasa had turned her weapon round and hit him with the handle across the face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

As the man sluggishly tried to recover from the blow, Mikasa sped to Jean and stooped down low, undid his gag, grabbed the cloth and ran back to the stunned kidnapper and tied it quickly round his mouth. Then, she gave the man a sharp kick in the face, knocking him out cleanly as she turned to her friends.

'M-Mikasa,' Jean started, mouth agape, 'You couldn't have gotten here sooner!'

'Why, what happened?' Mikasa asked, replacing her swords in their holders.

For a moment, the light from outside was blocked as another figure dropped from the ceiling. Captain Levi landed with practised ease. He looked to Jean and Armin and nodded to them, 'Where are the other bastards?' he asked.

'Not here,' Jean replied. 'They went out that door there.' He nodded towards the entrance they'd come through. 'I don't know when they'll be back though.'

Levi nodded and glanced upwards to the window, making a hand motion. Sasha and Connie dropped from the window, landing somewhat less gracefully than the other two.

'Good work, Ackerman,' Levi nodded to Mikasa. She nodded back, then turned her gaze to Jean, one brow raised, waiting for an answer.

Jean opened his mouth to explain the situation but then he caught Armin's gaze. His eyes sent Jean a warning sign. There was no need for the others to know what Tony had been trying to do. Jean swallowed as he backtracked. 'Haven't you noticed I'm on the floor?' He forced a laugh. 'The son of a bitch was getting violent.'

'I assumed you had done that yourself,' was Mikasa's cool answer, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. 'Glad to see you're both okay.' She cast Armin a smile, which the boy attempted to return, but it ended up more as a lopsided grimace. 'Sorry we can't untie you yet, Armin.'

'Could you at least set me upright?' Jean asked. 'The other guys don't know about this – that asshole kicked me when the others were out of the room, so...' Connie and Sasha moved to Jean and lifted him and the chair back upright.

'You've got a nasty bruise coming up on your forehead there,' said Sasha.

'Good to know.'

Levi cleared his throat, drawing his soldiers' attention, ‘We can use these crates to hide behind. When the other guys come back, we’ll wait 'til they close the door. Then we capture them. Make it quick. Any questions?’ He waited a moment, studying each determined face before he nodded once more and turned away, grabbing the unconscious Tony by the arms and dragging him off towards the back of the complex. The rest of the squad turned to find their own hiding places, spreading out to get a good portion of the area covered.

Minutes dwindled by and not a sound from outside was heard. Jean glanced unsurely at Armin every now and then, but his friend avoided eye contact at every turn. He sat with his knees drawn together and his shoulders hunched. The wig's fringe fell in front of his eyes, hiding most of his face, but Jean could just make out Armin's mouth: set in an unnaturally straight line as he stared at an empty space on the floor.

Jean started to fret, and he began to turn possible conversation-starters over in his head. He searched his mind for an appropriate opening, but could not think of one. Meanwhile, Armin remained the same. Finally, Jean could not take it any longer and he whispered, ‘Hey, you okay?’

A hissing sound came from his right – Captain Levi - but Jean ignored him. Slowly, Armin lifted his head and fixed his watery eyes on Jean. His lip wobbled and he had to look away again. He nodded and mumbled, ‘My ropes are tight,’ as he shifted his arms uncomfortably.

Jean nodded, wondering whether after this was over, he should approach Armin or not. Would he appreciate that? He thought perhaps not. Maybe it would be better to just leave him alone for a while… In any case, he would keep what had happened a secret, if that's what Armin wanted.

With a loud creak, the door swung open and Jean and Armin’s heads swivelled round to see the dark-haired man from earlier enter the room. He led the driver and a new man. He was balding and large, clearly well-fed, and he walked with purpose. He gazed around in contempt as he scanned the area, ‘Where’s the other guard?’ he muttered. ‘Tony, was it? Can never trust that guy.' He sighed. ‘Ah well.’

Stepping in front of the dark-haired man, he took the lead and started towards the two hostages. He slipped a hairy hand into his pocket as he turned to his fellow con-men and said hotly, ‘I don’t know why you didn’t check for disguises before bringing them here. Heaven knows why the MP's selected you for this mission.’

The driver and the dark-haired man bristled but they held their tongues. The large man was clearly in charge here.

Jean swallowed hard as he noticed Mikasa creeping out of the shadows, blade out and ready to pounce. Further along, he saw Levi in the same position. Sasha and Connie were high up on top of crates, their eyes fixed on Levi, waiting for their signal. The air was tense, and it made Jean nervous. He glanced warily to Armin, but his eyes were fixed on the men advancing towards them.

The large man pulled a glove out of his pocket and drew it over one hand as he took a step towards Armin, ‘In cases like this, the first step is always to check if it's someone undercover. Then-’

Mikasa launched out from behind her crate and struck the dark-haired man in the head with her knee. The boss swivelled round, alarmed by the sudden noise as his subordinate hit the floor, just in time to see another lithe figure – Levi – grab the driver by the throat and propel him to the ground, smacking his head against the concrete floor just for extra measure.

The two henchmen unconscious and out of the way - Mikasa charged forwards and leapt towards the boss. She gripped him roughly round the middle and sent him slamming to the floor.

Meanwhile, Sasha and Connie came out from their hiding places, rushing towards Armin and Jean to collect their ropes. Connie dashed forwards to untie Armin, but as he practically lunged at him, Armin gave out a cry and recoiled. Connie stopped in his tracks as he looked his friend over, confused. ‘What is it?’ he asked, studying Armin’s expression. Sasha had freed Jean’s arms and legs from the chair by now, and she scooped up the ropes and headed straight to the unconscious driver to tie him in place.

‘Armin,’ Jean said, getting up from the chair, not knowing what to say.

‘I’m all right,’ said Armin, but he looked far from it. ‘I just… Just hurry and untie me too.’

Jean hurried around behind him to start on his ropes. He met Connie’s confused gaze and nodded him towards Sasha. He got the message and quickly went round to help her tie the men up. Jean looked down at the rope binding Armin’s wrists together and instantly noticed the beginnings of blue and purple splotches on his skin. Jean hurriedly undid them, provoking a hiss from Armin as his skin, raw from rope-burn, was revealed. Once his hands were free, Armin quickly took off his wig and dropped it on the ground. He cradled his wrists to his chest.

Mikasa came quietly over, concerned about Armin’s sharp movements and the way he had avoided her eyes. She immediately caught sight of his overly pink wrists. ‘Why didn’t you ask us to loosen them?’ she asked sharply. Jean bent down and hastily started to untie Armin’s ankles from the chair legs.

‘I-’ Armin started, swallowing hard as he avoided Mikasa’s hard gaze, ‘I don’t know.’

Mikasa started. ‘You don’t know?‘ she asked incredulously.

‘He did say they were tight,’ Jean supplied.

‘But he didn’t tell us they hurt that much!’ said Mikasa. ‘We would have loosened them for you.’

‘I guess he just didn’t think about it,’ Jean muttered, speaking for Armin.

‘Didn’t think about it?’ Mikasa repeated, making it sound absurd.

Jean stood and met Mikasa’s gaze, ‘His mind was on the mission. He didn’t think about it. It's not like we knew when those goons were coming back. Better not to waste time.'

Armin remained seated in his chair, ropes hanging round his feet, glancing between the two.

‘If you are all finished,’ Levi interjected, snapping everyone's attention. ‘Kirstein and Arlert, go tie up the blond bastard from earlier - all we gave him was a mouth gag and he might come around soon. Go quick. We hid him round the back. Ackerman, you come here and help me move these lumps.’

Mikasa looked over Jean and Armin for a moment, her expression unreadable. Shortly, she gave a curt nod and hurried to Levi without another word, though something told Jean he would hear more from her later.

As Jean stooped down to collect the ropes, he cast a worried sideways glance at Armin. His friend’s whole body had stiffened and he stood rooted to the spot. Jean cleared his throat, getting Armin’s attention. He locked eyes with his friend and lowered his voice to a whisper, ‘It’ll be okay.'

Armin nodded in return. Then, he turned swiftly on his heel and lead the way rigidly to the back of the compound.

Jean followed Armin, keeping a safe distance, unsure whether he should concentrate on being near or far from his friend. They had to push through a maze of crates, each dustier and more covered in cobwebs than the last, but finally they saw Tony lying in a sprawl against the wall, twitching. Like Levi had predicted, he was beginning to wake up.

Armin took a hesitant step forwards, his hands tight around the rope, his forehead creased in concentration as he tried to focus on the mission at hand and not on the events that had taken place only minutes ago. Jean held his hand out. Armin looked from the hand to the rope he was carrying, and gave Jean one end of it.

‘Together,’ he mumbled under his breath. Jean nodded.

The two crept forwards towards Tony. Hastily, they bound him as fast as they could before taking a big step back.

‘I guess we’ll have to carry him,’ Jean muttered, glaring down in disgust. He wanted nothing more than to kick the creep in the gut. ‘What a disgusting animal,’ he said. ‘Waste of oxygen. Surplus meat. Not needed at all. The old crook is better off dead. In fact, I think we should just-'

But his hot rant was cut off short when Armin gave Jean's sleeve a gentle tug. Jean got the message. Talking about the creep wasn’t making it any easier for him. ‘Sorry,’ he said quickly. ‘Uh… I’ll take the arms if you take the legs.’

Armin agreed, and they took their positions. Jean bent down and picked up the man by his armpits. He could not help but grimace as his hands made contact with the man’s damp shirt. Together, they hauled Tony through the maze of boxes. But jostled by their movements, Tony started to stir.

As Tony slowly regained consciousness, he gazed unsteadily at Armin; his head still spinning. As he looked him up and down, recognition shone and he drank his image up eagerly, smiling through the gag. But then, the man’s brows started to crease as his vision drifted properly into focus. He surveyed Armin closely. He was no longer wearing the wig. He inclined his head backwards and saw Jean, also no longer wearing a wig.

The man’s head swivelled round in every direction as understanding shone in his eyes. He let out a muffled shout, staring at Armin incredulously. Without the wig falling across Armin’s forehead and framing his young boyish face in waves, it was obvious that Armin was not in fact a girl.

As Tony processed this new piece of information, he started wildly kicking his bounded legs. His wrists were clasped together, tied by rope, but he could still jostle his upper body. The man gave a swing and fell to the floor, flat on his face, giving himself a nosebleed. He let out a cry as Armin and Jean gripped him again. Jean called out for help and swiftly, Connie arrived and helped pick him back up.

With the third set of hands to help and the realisation that he was truly outnumbered, Tony started to settle and admit defeat as he was carried out into the centre of the compound where Levi and Mikasa were already interrogating the others.

Connie indicated a spot near the entrance and they dumped Tony onto the floor, where he sat himself up rigidly, staring into space, a great useless lump.

The three joined the circle that had started around the man who had clearly been the boss. After a few blows to the face and an intimidating glares from Levi and Mikasa, he began to talk about his company and what they were up to. Jean and Armin scarcely heard a word of what he was saying, no matter how hard they tried to pay attention. The minuted ticked by as they listened to the boss talk over the plans they'd had, but none of the information went in.

‘Hey, Arlert,’ Levi said all of a sudden, pulling Armin out of his trance. ‘Fix blondie’s mouth gag. It's slipping.’

Armin nodded solemnly and made his way back over to Tony, getting on his knees and tentatively taking the gag off in order to retie it.

‘So how about that?’ the man started as soon as his gag was off, blood still trickling from his nose and drool seeping out of his mouth as his crazed eyes fixed on Armin. ‘You’re actually a boy.’ The man panted, unable to keep himself at ease. ‘Because of you, I…’ He stopped, swallowed, and restarted. 'I used to be normal. It’s your fault. You turned me into this.’

Armin froze where he knelt, staring into the man’s eyes. The accusing glare ripped straight through him and he could not remember what he was meant to be doing. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead and the image of the blond man in front of him started to blur as fresh tears came to his eyes. A soft hand touched Armin's shoulder and he flinched horribly at the contact. But when he whipped around to see who it was, his shoulders relaxed. It was Jean.

'Let me do it.'

Armin nodded and rose slowly to his feet. Jean took the mouth gag from Armin’s clenched fist and got to his knees. He tied it harshly round the blond man’s mouth, purposefully tying it too tight so it cut the corners of his lips. Jean stared coldly into the conman’s eyes and spoke in a harsh hiss, ‘He did nothing to you.’

Jean stood and rested his hand on Armin’s shoulder once more. This time he did not flinch.


End file.
